The Princess and the Acrobat
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: 150 sentences and drabbles about Azula and Ty Lee. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. However, I do own this. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I got these prompts from the 1sentence community over on LJ. However, due to my inability to follow rules, I did some of them in a drabble style instead of just one sentence. Also, there are a few prompts that I changed because they simply don't fit into the Avatarverse, so "potatoes" became "rice" and "telephone" became "messenger hawk."

* * *

1. Comfort

As a princess, Azula was afforded every luxury imaginable, yet none of those things came close to the comfort she felt in Ty Lee's embrace.

2. Kiss

Azula's kisses feel like fire as they trail along Ty Lee's flat stomach.

3. Soft

It amazes Ty Lee how Azula's golden eyes soften when she gazes at the acrobat.

4. Pain

Tears spring to Ty Lee's eyes, and she hisses in pain as Azula's sharp nails run up the inside of her thigh.

5. Rice

Sharing meals had become quite an interesting affair, Azula reflected, as Ty Lee, who was sitting in her lap, alternated between hand-feeding Azula and lavishing her with kisses sweetened by rice wine.

6. Rain

They were oblivious to the rain soaking their clothes as their lips and tongues clashed together.

7. Chocolate

Azula runs her tongue along the underside of Ty Lee's left breast, lapping up the melted chocolate that drips across the girl's chest, before closing her mouth over a nipple and suckling.

8. Happiness

There were certain things Ty Lee knew Azula had to sacrifice to become Fire Lord Ozai's favored child, but the acrobat refused to let happiness be one of them.

9. Messenger Hawk

The only thing Azula looked forward to anymore were the weekly letters from Kyoshi Island.

10. Ears

Azula shivered as she felt Ty Lee's hot breath against her ear. She gasped as the acrobat's wet tongue licked along the outer shell before biting down on her earlobe and suckling. She moaned as the girl whispered into her ear, telling her exactly what she planned to do next with her talented tongue and where.

11. Name

Azula loves the way her name sounds when it spills from Ty Lee's lips at the height of pleasure.

12. Sensual

Ty Lee didn't know whether it was the effects of the wine or not, but there something decidedly sensual about the way Azula brought the cup to her lips.

13. Death

Nothing made Azula feel more alive than when she took Ty Lee right after staring death in the face.

14. Sex

Sex is Ty Lee's way of showing Azula what the princess would otherwise burn her for saying.

15. Touch

Ty Lee's nimble fingers played along the swell of Azula's hip before pausing in their exploration and hovering over the heated flesh between her legs, making Azula ache for her touch.

16. Weakness

Ty Lee was determined to prove to Azula that love was not a weakness.

17. Tears

Ty Lee was the only one to see Azula cry after her mother disappeared, quietly kissing away the tears.

18. Speed

The princess's breath quickens as deft fingers slip inside her robe, eagerly seeking bare skin.

19. Wind

They lay entwined on top of the sheets, sated and spent, as a light wind drifts in through the curtains, brushing against their naked bodies.

20. Freedom

When Azula takes her first steps out of the asylum, Ty Lee is right there at her side.

21. Life

Despite how selfish Azula is, Ty Lee doesn't like to think about what her life would be like without the princess in it.

22. Jealousy

Azula's eyes narrowed and her gut burned as she took in the sight of the boys stumbling over themselves to talk to Ty Lee at the party.

23. Hands

Azula's hands press Ty Lee down onto her bed and roam over the girl's naked body. The acrobat writhes under her touch, further encouraging the firebender's exploration. It doesn't take long before Ty Lee's hands clutch at the cloth of Azula's tunic as the princess's skilled fingers move within her moist heat.

24. Taste

Azula thoroughly kisses Ty Lee, tasting herself on the other girl's tongue.

25. Devotion

Despite everyone telling her she was wasting her time with the fallen princess, Ty Lee's devotion to Azula never wavered.

26. Forever

As Azula felt her bending blocked, she was hit with the painful realization that Ty Lee's promise of forever had been broken.

27. Blood

Azula is surprisingly gentle the first time she enters Ty Lee, but it still hurts, and the crimson sheets do nothing to hide the blood that stains them.

28. Sickness

When Ty Lee learned how sick Azula had become, she dropped everything—including her anger at the princess's betrayal—to be by her side.

29. Melody

When the nightmares would come, the only thing that soothed the princess was the sound of Ty Lee's gentle humming as she held her.

30. Star

Ty Lee leaned into Azula, soaking in her warmth, as they lay on the beach watching the stars.

31. Home

In the darkness of Azula's tent, Ty Lee's naked body pressing against hers cured any homesickness she felt.

32. Confusion

Even after all these years, Ty Lee's kisses still leave Azula feeling dizzy, and how she does it bewilders the princess.

33. Fear

Ty Lee's motivation is not so different from Mai's, and she strikes down Azula for one reason: she loves her more than she fears her.

34. Lightning/Thunder

There was something about making love to a woman who could bend lightning—pure yet deadly power—that made Ty Lee's passion for the princess burn even stronger.

35. Bonds

It was true that the circus was Ty Lee's calling, but Azula would always call louder and that was just fine with Ty Lee.

36. Market

Azula rolled her eyes in affectionate disgust as an excited Ty Lee dragged her by the hand through the marketplace.

37. Technology

As the War Minister drones on about the technological achievement of the drill, Azula finds herself more interested in watching the pink girl sitting beside her.

38. Gift

While Azula was considered to be one of the most gifted benders and thinkers on the planet, she was utterly clueless when it came to romantic interactions and found herself blushing furiously as Ty Lee shamelessly flirted with her.

39. Smile

Ty Lee's hot mouth trails kisses, licks, and bites down the princess's body, and Azula moans, causing the acrobat to smile against her skin.

40. Innocence

Ty Lee brushed Azula's dampened bangs from her flushed face and tenderly kissed the princess, basking in the afterglow of having been given the privilege of taking the only thing that had still marked Azula as innocent.

41. Completion

"You know the ceremony isn't officially completed until you make love to your consort," Ty Lee said with an impish smile as she pushed Azula onto her back.

42. Clouds

When they were children, Ty Lee would point at the clouds and tell Azula stories about all the amazing things she saw there—dragons and phoenixes and even the Sun Spirit herself. And even though Azula pretended to be uninterested or even annoyed, she secretly enjoyed listening to her imaginary tales.

43. Sky

The night sky exploded with brilliant flashes of every color, marking the union of the Fire Nation Princess and her consort.

44. Heaven

When Azula looked at Ty Lee, it was like praying with her eyes, and she wondered if the acrobat wasn't a divine gift from the spirits in the heavens above.

45. Hell

After Ty Lee's betrayal, the barrier that kept the hellish visions lurking in the corners of Azula mind at bay finally snapped.

46. Sun

Ty Lee leaned back and closed her eyes, and for a moment, she could pretend that the rays of the sun kissing her skin were Azula's lips.

47. Moon

Sitting beneath the courtyard's largest tree, Ty Lee nestled her head against Azula's shoulder as the two girls watched the moonlight reflecting off the pond.

48. Waves

An ecstatic whimper escapes Ty Lee's lips as Azula pushes her up against the rocks of Ember Island's shore and kisses her hard. She wraps her legs around the firebender's waist as Azula's fingers find their mark. A wave crashes against the firebender's back, forcing them impossibly closer.

49. Hair

Ty Lee lay beneath Azula, her fingers tugging at the golden flame-shaped pin that held Azula's hair in the royal topknot, causing long ebony strands to spill down her back. Ty Lee's breath caught at the sight. Azula smirked and leaned down to kiss the girl. Ty Lee shuddered as those strands brushed against her naked skin.

50. Supernova

The Fire Sages said that the supernova would bring a firebender even greater power than Sozin's Comet. And still, even after experiencing the exhilaration that came from possessing all the power in the world, it couldn't hold a candle to the bliss Azula felt in the arms of Ty Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this took forever! This set was _a lot_ more challenging for me than the first one. Overall, I don't think it's as good as the first set I did, but I really like Whiskey and Rum. ;)

**

* * *

**

1. Walking

"I'd _love_ to dominate the earth with you," Ty Lee said with a mischievous smile as they walked down the beach, leaving Chan's burning house in their wake.

2. Waltz

Everything came easily for Azula—no situation ever seemed daunting—until she was struck with an unexpected wave of jealousy at the sight of Ty Lee surrounded by all those boys on the beach.

3. Wishes

In the confines of the asylum, Ty Lee held a catatonic Azula against her breast, silently weeping and wishing there was recognition in the princess's eyes.

4. Wonder

Azula's golden eyes softened as she took in the sight of her lover sleeping contentedly beside her, and she wondered—not for the first time—what she ever did to deserve her.

5. Worry

As the moon eclipsed the sun, Ty Lee moved uneasily through a series of inversions in an attempt to distract herself from the growing anxiety she felt—Azula was now without her bending, and the princess was the last line of defense.

6. Whimsy

Try as she might, Azula couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of Ty Lee happily trying to teach the Earth King's bear to walk on his front paws.

7. Waste/Wasteland

Ty Lee's tireless devotion to Azula eventually sparked something inside the fallen princess's heart that otherwise resembled a wasteland.

8. Whiskey and rum

Ty Lee reclined on the table—a bottle of spiced rum in hand. Her eyes were glazed from both lust and drink as she watched Azula crawl down her naked body. She felt the firebender's warm breath against her belly, causing her to shudder. The princess looked up at her then, an impish smile playing at her lips before taking the bottle from Ty Lee and slowly pouring the brown liquor into her navel. Ty Lee dropped her head back and moaned as Azula lowered her mouth, lapping up every drop.

9. War

With the war over, Azula struggled to find her place in the world. It wasn't until Ty Lee came back home for her that her struggle ceased.

10. Weddings

Despite the presence of the entire Fire Nation nobility, during the ceremony Azula and Ty Lee were only aware of each other.

11. Birthday

Normally, Azula reveled in the adoration and expensive gifts bestowed during the birthday celebrations her father threw in her honor, but her fifteenth birthday found her restless. Stuck on her throne while her subjects filed before her to praise her, Azula couldn't stop her eyes from following the lithe form of Ty Lee, who seemed content to tease the princess from afar. Her every look and movement a promise of the gift that Ty Lee would give her later—one the Azula very much looked forward to receiving.

12. Blessing

As Azula's mind slowly returned to her, she found herself in the powerful arms of Ty Lee, and the princess knew then, without a doubt, that the acrobat was the greatest blessing she had ever been bestowed.

13. Bias

Ever since she was a child, Ty Lee had never followed the decorum expected of a noblewoman, yet she always got away with it because Azula favored her more than any other.

14. Burning

Ty Lee wraps her arms around Azula and places a raw kiss on the other girl's lips, instantly sparking the passion that burns between them. Azula pushes Ty Lee up against the wall and lowers her mouth to the acrobat's collarbone. The princess's breath is unnaturally hot against her skin, and Ty Lee moans in pleasure and pain as Azula's breath of fire leaves its mark.

15. Breathing

Azula rests her head against Ty Lee's shoulder, breathing in her lover's scent.

16. Breaking

Ever so slowly, and without Azula even realizing it, Ty Lee had managed to chip away at the stone wall around her heart until it broke down completely.

17. Belief

Azula believed that love and trust were weaknesses, but Ty Lee was determined to make her see otherwise.

18. Balloon

In the privacy of Azula's cabin, their bodies moved together in a primal rhythm, savoring the increasingly rare moments they had alone before the princess's war balloon dropped them in the colonies to squash out rebellion forces.

19. Balcony

Azula pressed herself against Ty Lee, forcing her lover against the balcony railing, and slipped a hand beneath the hem of her skirt, trailing warm fingers up in the inside of her thigh.

20. Bane

In the quiet moments after making love with the acrobat for the first time, Azula finally realized how much her father's teachings had poisoned her spirit.

21. Quiet

With Zuko and Mai sleeping mere feet from where they lay, Ty Lee bit down on a pillow in an effort to quiet her moans of pleasure as Azula's head disappeared beneath the sheets.

22. Quirks

Perhaps Azula's only quirk in an otherwise flawless package was her social awkwardness, and Ty Lee found that trait endlessly endearing.

23. Question

Mai refused to jump into the slurry from the drill, but Ty Lee knew better than to question Azula's orders.

24. Quarrel

Ty Lee hated when they would argue, but afterwards, when Azula's strong hands and soft lips traveled across naked skin, those earlier disagreements were the farthest thing from her mind.

25. Quitting

After the war ended, Ty Lee would regularly visit Azula in the asylum Zuko had sent her to. Azula did everything she could to push the acrobat away, her words scathing and accusatory, but Ty Lee was stubborn and refused to give up on her.

26. Jump

Azula blushed a furious shade of red at Ty Lee's suggestive remark and nervously jumped to another topic.

27. Jester

Fire Lord or jester, princess or peasant, it didn't matter to Ty Lee what title Azula held, she loved the girl regardless.

28. Jousting

Ty Lee never imagined that she'd wind up in direct competition with a _boy_ for Azula's attention, but she soon realized Azula was simply trying to beat Ty Lee at her own game. Later that night, as they kissed next to the dying fire on the beach, the acrobat knew they had both won.

29. Jewel

Ty Lee's heart swelled with admiration as the crowd around her roared for the returning Princess Azula, the prized jewel of the Fire Nation.

30. Just

Ty Lee used to think the Universe paid everyone in kind, but after seeing how far Azula had fallen—losing her own mind—she couldn't help but feel angry over the injustice.

31. Smirk

Azula couldn't restrain a smirk when Ty Lee finally agreed to see things her way and join the princess on her mission.

32. Sorrow

Sorrow was a rare thing for the energetic acrobat, but Ty Lee's heart broke when she realized just how much she had hurt Azula.

33. Stupidity

Ty Lee's face fell as she watched Chan kiss Azula, mentally kicking herself for stupidly giving the princess tips on flirting.

34. Serenade

During the spring ball, a handsome young nobleman knelt before the princess in the hopes of wooing her with his singing voice. Azula mentally rolled her eyes and was about to wave him away when she caught a flash of pink moving through the crowd. A mischievous grin came to her face as she wondered how her lover would react to the ignorant fool's display and let him continue. He was less than two bars into the melody when he felt two swift strikes to his back, rendering him unconscious.

35. Sarcasm

It was hard for Ty Lee to miss the sarcasm in Zuko's remark to Azula, but the acrobat knew without a doubt that the princess really was the most perfect girl in the world.

36. Sordid

Azula nearly choked on her tea as Ty Lee unexpectedly leaned into her, whispering all the sordid details of what she wanted to do with the princess later that night.

37. Soliloquy

Ty Lee took a deep breath and stood tall. "Azula, there's something I need to tell you… I want you. No, I… I need you. I… love you," she declared to her empty room, hoping that one day she'd have the courage to say those words to the princess's face.

38. Sojourn

Forced vacation or not, Azula found herself glad to be able to spend leisurely time with Ty Lee in the privacy of the royal family's beach house on Ember Island.

39. Share

Azula noticed with some displeasure that Ty Lee had just popped the last piece of hard gingered candy into her mouth and did little to hide it. But the acrobat wasn't the least bit phased and with an impish smile, climbed onto Azula's lap, kissing the princess and letting the spicy-sweet morsel play between their tongues. After all, Ty Lee was always more than happy to share.

40. Solitary

Azula preferred to keep her distance from everyone except Ty Lee after her release from the asylum.

41. Nowhere

As they lay together beneath the canopy of stars, they knew there was nowhere else they'd rather be than in each other's arms.

42. Neutral

Ty Lee bit her lip nervously as she took in the sight of Azula—her aura, which had once been a vibrant red and purple, was now dingy and gray and entirely without color.

43. Nuance

Azula's smiled to herself as she caught the subtle change in Ty Lee's expression once Mai excused herself for the evening.

44. Near

Azula couldn't remember when things had changed, but now whenever Ty Lee came near, her heart raced and her mouth went dry.

45. Natural

As Azula was pressed down onto her back, she found it felt frighteningly natural to submit to Ty Lee's loving touch.

46. Horizon

Azula was knowledgeable about countless subjects, but when it came to matters of the heart, Ty Lee knew she had to be the one to take the lead.

47. Valiant

Ty Lee tried to keep up a brave face, but some days she felt like breaking down and crying over the lack of Azula's progress.

48. Virtuous

Azula had never aspired to be a virtuous, but for Ty Lee she found herself willing to make an exception, if only to be a better person in the acrobat's eyes.

49. Victory

Being the one to capture Azula's heart was the thing Ty Lee was most proud of.

50. Defeat

Only Ty Lee's soothing touch could drive away the ache of Azula's greatest defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I changed the prompt "highway" to "road" so that it would make sense in the context of the Avatarverse. Otherwise, everything is the same. Enjoy!

* * *

1. Ring

Ty Lee gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Azula sunk her teeth into the acrobat's skin, marking the girl with a ring of bruises to remember her by.

2. Hero

Some days, it seems like Ty Lee is the only one who remembers when Azula was a hero in the eyes of their nation.

3. Memory

Azula laid her head down on her pillow and breathed in the scent left behind by Ty Lee, her lips curving at memory of what they had just done.

4. Box

Tucked away in the privacy of royal family's private box at the Ember Island Theater, Azula could barely focus on the show—far too distracted by the girl nipping at her neck.

5. Run

Ty Lee moaned as Azula ran her nails lightly across the acrobat's naked thigh.

6. Hurricane

As the days wore on, Azula's emotions assaulted her relentlessly—completely out of her control—but Ty Lee was the calm at the eye of the storm.

7. Wings

Upon their return to the Fire Nation after the victory in Ba Sing Se, Azula made sure to have Ty Lee's quarters moved to her wing in the palace.

8. Cold

The perks of dating a firebender were never more apparent to Ty Lee than during the winter months, and Azula was always more than happy to keep her lover warm.

9. Red

When Ty Lee's painful blows hit her back, all Azula could see was red.

10. Drink

Ty Lee's large, gray eyes drank in the sight of her sleeping lover bathed in moonlight.

11. Midnight

In the darkest hours of the night, Ty Lee would sneak into the princess's chambers, stealing kisses and caressing pale skin.

12. Temptation

Like a butterfly moth to the flame, Ty Lee was utterly incapable of resisting the lure of Azula's power and charisma.

13. View

Ty Lee couldn't restrain her joy when Azula walked into her upside view outside the circus tents.

14. Music

The sound of Ty Lee's laughter is like music to Azula's ears.

15. Silk

Ty Lee bit her lip as she watched Azula's silk robe slide up the princess's thigh.

16. Cover

Azula covered Ty Lee's lips with her own, claiming the acrobat in a heated kiss.

17. Promise

"Promise me that you'll keep yourself safe," Ty Lee whispered into Azula's neck, clutching the princess as if her life depended on it.

18. Dream

No matter what Azula dreamed of in her future, there was one constant: Ty Lee was always at her side.

19. Candle

Every night after the end of the war, Ty Lee would light a candle for Azula and pray to the spirits to heal the princess's mind.

20. Talent

Azula had recognized Ty Lee's unique talents before anyone else and made sure to lay claim to the other girl before anyone else could.

21. Silence

They lay together in a comfortable silence, content to simply hold one another.

22. Journey

Azula tended to focus too much on the end result, but Ty Lee helped her to enjoy the journey along the way.

23. Fire

Like fire, which was Azula's element to manipulate and bend to her will, Ty Lee was hers to command.

24. Strength

Azula couldn't understand how the source of her greatest weakness was also the source of her greatest strength.

25. Mask

It wasn't until after the war, in the privacy of Ty Lee's small home, that both girls allowed the masks they had worn their whole lives slip away.

26. Ice

Ty Lee sucked on an ice cube and then wrapped her lips around Azula's nipple, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the princess.

27. Fall

There wasn't much that scared Azula, but the realization that she was falling for Ty Lee and was powerless to stop it terrified her.

28. Forgotten

Had it not been for Ty Lee, Azula would have been forgotten in the cells of the asylum.

29. Dance

Dancing was forbidden in the Fire Nation, but that didn't stop Ty Lee from swaying her hips in time to the music that drifted in through the window, putting on a tantalizing display for Azula in the privacy of the princess's chambers.

30. Body

Ty Lee turned and reached for the warm body that lay beside her in their bed.

31. Sacred

Azula never considered herself much a spiritual person, but every time she made love to Ty Lee, it was sacred.

32. Farewells

When Ty Lee left the Fire Nation to join the circus, Azula felt incredibly relieved that, unlike her mother, the acrobat had the decency to say goodbye.

33. World

Even halfway across the world, Azula was never far from Ty Lee's thoughts.

34. Formal

Ty Lee prostrated to Azula before forgoing formalities and enveloping her princess in a hug.

35. Fever

Their lips tingled from fevered kisses.

36. Laugh

The sound of Ty Lee's bubbling laughter filled Azula's bedchambers, and the princess found that she wanted to hear more of it.

37. Lies

Azula both loves and hates how Ty Lee is the only one who can tell when she's lying.

38. Forever

Even when Ty Lee struck Azula's pressure points, she fully intended to keep her promise of forever.

39. Overwhelmed

Ty Lee's lips and hands were everywhere, and Azula found herself drowning in an overwhelming haze of pleasure.

40. Whisper

Ty Lee shivered as Azula's lips brushed against the shell of her ear, whispering promises and threats.

41. Wait

Ty Lee knows how much her princess hates to be kept waiting, but fortunately for Azula, her acrobat is more than eager to please.

42. Talk

Azula wasn't one for talking—she much preferred to put their mouths to better use.

43. Search

Azula searched Ty Lee's large gray eyes, looking for any hint of deception but only finding transparent honesty.

44. Hope

Even after being thrown into the Boiling Rock under Azula's orders, Ty Lee never stopped hoping that one day Azula would forgive her.

45. Eclipse

Leaving the capital city during the eclipse was the last thing Ty Lee wanted to do—the idea of not being by Azula's side filled her with high anxiety.

46. Gravity

Even when they tried to stay away, they couldn't stop coming back to each other.

47. Road

Azula knew she had a long road ahead of her, but having Ty Lee at her side made things that much easier.

48. Unknown

Ty Lee didn't know what the future held, but she was content to be here now with Azula.

49. Lock

Their eyes locked as they tumbled over the edge together.

50. Breathe

They lay together, entwined—breathing in the other.


End file.
